


But Where Will They Live.

by screamrevolution



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, This is senseless fluff, civil war? what civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamrevolution/pseuds/screamrevolution
Summary: Time zones are a painful reality of Sam's life.





	

Night had well and truly set in when Sam's phone buzzed against his bedside table, rattling out sharply against the wooden surface. His eyes itched when he opened them, protesting even the small amount of light his phone provided. For a moment, he considered pushing reject without sparing a moment to see who was calling. It was too late for conversation, even if it was an emergency. 

With a groan of frustration he fumbled to pick his the phone before it rang out, stifling a yawn as he answered. "Hello?"

"Samuel." Came the familiar, rich voice of the king of Wakanda. Sam started slightly, blinking as some of his fatigue left him, shifting to prop himself up against the head board. 

"Hey, you." Sam said, a smile curling his lips up, warm and affectionate.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." T'challa said, tone even, but not without affection.

Sam stifled another yawn behind the back of his hand, rolling over in bed, settled comfortably against his sheets. "Never a bad time to talk to you."

T'challa's laughter rushed through the phone connection in static. "That may be so, but I'd hate to keep you awake. I didn't get a chance to check what time it was there."

"S'not that late." Sam assured, the blinking red of his clock calling his lie. 

"Oh really?" T'challa asked Sam could almost see the smug little twitch of his lips. "Then why does it sound like you're already in bed?"

"Oh, is that where this phone call is going?" Sam asked, amusement staining his words. T'challa's responding laugh set a smile on Sam's face, and a warmth in his chest. 

"That might have been where this phone call was going two hours ago, when you were properly conscious."

Sam hummed out a little sound. "Time differences. Always in the way."

"I am sorr-"

"Hey. No, don't be like that, baby." Sam interrupted, drowsiness infecting his voice. "I get it. You've got your own life to live, and I got mine."

There was a silence on the end of the phone, tense even as Sam started to drift. The moment passed, and T'challa spoke again, tone even and measured. "A fish and a bird may fall in love, but where shall they build a home."

Sam gave a quiet sigh. "It's too late for you to go all philosopher king on me, boo."

"I thought you said it wasn't that late?" T'challa replied, amusement tracing his words. 

"I lied." Sam grinned. "S'getting late here."

"Ah. I see."

"No you don't. You're too far away." Sam said, no trace of bite in his words. 

"I wish I could." T'challa admitted, going silent on the end of the line again. "Come stay with me."

"What?" Sam asked, words slurring as his eyes slipped shut. 

"Come and stay with me."

Sam gave a quiet sound, as if he understood the full ramifications of the offer in his current state. "Sure thing, baby. I'll come over."

"I'll make the necessary arrangements, then." T'challa said, amused at the sound of sleep slurred mumbled on the other end of the phone. "Sam?"

"Hmmm?" Came the vague reply.

"I love you."

Sam's lips flickered up, shifting against his pillow, cheek smushed against it. "I love you too, kitten."

"Good night, Sam." T'challa said, listening to the quiet whistle of the steady breathing of sleep for a moment before the line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Short fluffy things are becoming a trend around here. I'm Screamrevolution   
> on Tumblr if you want to come say hello, I'm always open to prompts.


End file.
